The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recording, a recording medium, and a program, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for recording, a recording medium, and a program that make it possible to perform consecutive recording efficiently.
A format for compressing video data and the like by a DV (Digital Video) system, for example, and recording the video data and the like onto magnetic tape is defined as a DV format for consumer digital videotape recorders.
In this format, for efficient consecutive recording, which is recording performed so as to connect newly inputted video with recorded video, data (system data) necessary for consecutive recording is arranged as a set for each predetermined number of pictures in a stage preceding the predetermined number of pictures.
In a case where video data to be recorded is an MPEG-PES (Packetized Elementary Stream), since size of one frame is variable, the video data and the like are temporarily stored on a storing medium such as a DRAM, and then recorded on a magnetic tape. Thus, in consecutive recording processing, detection of a consecutive recording start position and the like are performed by referring to the system data stored on the DRAM.
Conventionally, however, when recording started is paused, data stored on the DRAM at that time is erased. Therefore, when the recording is to be resumed, processing such for example as reading new video data (including system data) from the magnetic tape, storing the data on the DRAM, and calculating a consecutive recording start position from the system data stored on the DRAM is required. That is, conventionally, because the new video data is stored on the DRAM, the consecutive recording after the pause cannot be started quickly.